Lavi : Mode d'emploi
by Lulubell-sama
Summary: Félicitations ! Vous venez d'acquérir un LAVI ! Pour bénéficier pleinement des fonctionnalités de votre Exorciste/Bookman, veuillez considérer les instructions suivantes...


Joyeux Noël !

* * *

**LAVI : Mode d'emploi**

Félicitations ! Vous êtes l'heureux propriétaire d'un modèle LAVI. Afin de bénéficier pleinement du potentiel de votre exorciste/bookman, merci d'appliquer à la lettre les instructions suivantes. Agir autrement pourrait se révéler dangereux et entraîner la libération d'un horrible pervers sur la société.

_Informations générales :_

Nom : Lavi/Baka Usagi

Age : 18

Lieu de fabrication : Secret

Hauteur : 177 cm

Poids : 68 kg

Votre modèle LAVI est livré avec les accessoires suivants :

- 1 manteau d'exorciste

- 1 veste d'exorciste ajustée

- 1 caleçon blanc ample (qui ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination)

- 1 caleçon noir et blanc serré

- 2 écharpes blanches

- 1 bandana vert

- 2 maillots noirs, col en V

- 2 pantalons noirs

- 1 poncho

- 1 cache-œil

- 1 Odzuchi Kodzuchi (avec sceaux de jugement)

- 1 paire de bottes

- 1 paire de cuissarde

- 49 identités

BOOKMAN vendu séparément.

Lorsque vous recevrez votre LAVI, vous aurez l'impression d'un rat de bibliothèque reclus. Il sera probablement distant, froid, et peut-être vous traitera-t-il « d'encre sur du papier ». Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est une phase. Avec des soins et de l'amour, il se montrera rapidement joyeux, amical voire dragueur (surtout si vous êtes une fille entre 15 et 40 ans).

Le modèle LAVI est déconseillé aux personnes antisociales, prudes ou qui n'aiment pas les blagues. Il en est de même pour les personnes recherchant une liaison durable.

_Programmation :_

Le modèle LAVI possède la capacité unique de changer de personnalité à volonté. Il dispose de plus de programmes utiles tels que :

- Exorciste : Le modèle LAVI est un très bon combattant. Sa mémoire prodigieuse lui permet de se souvenir des forces et faiblesses de tous les modèles AKUMA qu'il a combattu par le passé. Il peut aussi voir ce que les autres ne peuvent discerner et se rappeler de chaque combat qu'il a mené. Son style de combat se rapporte à de la force brute, la plupart du temps se résumant à faire tourner son maillet. Néanmoins, si besoin est, il peut utiliser ses « sceaux du jugement » pour détruire les akumas.

- Tuteur : faisant partie de la subdivision BOOKMAN, le modèle LAVI connaît à peu près tout sur tout. Besoin d'un coup de main pour un devoir de maths qui, bon sang de Dieu, ne vous servira jamais dans la vie réelle ? LAVI peut vous aider. Les langues étrangères vous sont une torture ? Le modèle LAVI possède des bases dans la majorité des langues connues. Sa spécialité reste l'Histoire, où il pourra vous raconter tout ce dont vous avez besoin et dans le détail ! Il est un parfait compagnon d'étude qui vous accompagnera dans toutes vos tentatives désespéré à rédiger une dissertation consistante sur le thème : « Implications du Saint Empire Romain germanique dans les mœurs italiennes du XVIIIème siècle ».

- Agence matrimoniale : le modèle LAVI est indiscret par nature, et il n'hésite pas à fourrer son nez dans vos affaires (toutes vos affaires). Ce modèle possède par ailleurs la faculté de caser n'importe qui avec la personne de son choix. Pour cela rien de plus simple : laissez-lui entendre que vous désirez sortir avec quelqu'un et votre modèle LAVI vous organisera un rendez-vous !

N.B. : Si vous recherchez une partenaire (une fille, quoi), veillez à ce que votre LAVI ne soit pas en mode Flirt (voire les rubriques Modes et FAQ).

- Associé de délits : vous êtes celui qui envoie des boulettes de papiers à la tête de votre professeur ? Vous êtes le petit farceur qui adorez déclencher l'alerte incendie en plein hiver ? Peut-être vous êtes le petit plaisantin qui cachez les affaires de vos camarades pendant les cours de sport ? Et vous craignez de vous faire prendre ? Pas de stress ! A partir de maintenant, vous pouvez rester tranquillement à votre place et laisser votre LAVI faire le bazar selon vos ordres ! Sachez qu'il ne s'est jamais fait prendre et ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça va commencer.

Votre modèle LAVI possède 9 modes différents :

- Souriant (par défaut)

- Mystérieux

- Flirt

- Colère violente

- Farceur

- Angst

- Dirk/Bookman

- Stratège

- Joyeux

À savoir : la différence entre « Joyeux » et « Souriant » est subtile. « Souriant » est un mode par défaut, habituel. Un LAVI en mode « Joyeux », donc vraiment heureux, est un spectacle tout simplement… éblouissant.

Lorsque le modèle LAVI entre en mode « flirt », aucune femme entre 15 et 40 ans n'est à l'abri. Il est recommandé lors de ces périodes de le tenir éloigné de vos sœur/mère/amies/amies de votre sœur/amies de votre mère/femmes dans la rue… Un modèle ALLEN WALKER peut forcer le modèle LAVI à quitter ce mode.

En mode « mystérieux », votre LAVI ne dira plus un mot et passera le plus clair de son temps dans un état introverti. Ce mode s'enclenche habituellement lorsque quelque chose d'étrange se produit, lorsqu'une énigme survient, son esprit travaillant à résoudre le mystère. Peut s'enclencher aussi lorsque votre modèle cache lui-même quelque chose. Ce mode peut être confondu avec le mode « Angst », extérieurement très similaire. Pour information, le mode « Angst » ne s'observe que lorsqu'un modèle BOOKMAN lui rappelle que LAVI est aussi un modèle BOOKMAN, et donc qu'il ne peut avoir d'attache sentimentale.

Votre modèle LAVI est en mode « colère » lorsqu'il se met à crier et à casser n'importe quoi (exemple : fenêtre). Ce mode peut être stoppé par une LENALEE LEE. Paradoxalement, ce mode est aussi souvent provoqué par une LENALEE LEE.

Le mode Bookman (ou Dirk) est difficile à débloquer. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas forcément celui que vous voudrez débloquer. Votre LAVI deviendra égoïste et ne se souciera plus de votre sécurité ni de la sienne. Il tendra à la destruction par le déclenchement de ses sceaux envers n'importe qui y compris lui-même. Vous saurez que le mode « Bookman » est atteint lorsqu'un tatouage apparaît sous son œil gauche.

Le mode Farceur est suffisamment explicite. Dans ce mode, votre LAVI se sentira l'obligation de faire une blague à n'importe qui dans un rayon de 10 mètres, vous inclus. La meilleure façon d'éviter d'être sa cible est de l'encourage voire de participer. Un KANDA YÛ forcera immanquablement l'unité LAVI à sortir de ce mode. Le modèle KANDA YÛ ne supporte pas les blagues. Surtout celle du modèle LAVI (ou « Baka Usagi »).

_Relation avec les autres modèles :_

Notre collection -MAN est divisée en plusieurs parties. Le modèle LAVI provient de la classe ORDRE NOIR, catégorie BOOKMAN (même s'il clame haut et fort qu'il est un EXORCISTE).

_Relations avec les autres modèles de type EXORCISTE :_

KANDA YÛ : Ces deux modèles s'entendent assez bien et peuvent combattre ensemble. Le modèle LAVI aime voler le lacet de cheveux du modèle KANDA YÛ. Le modèle KANDA YÛ est de plus sa victime préférée pour les farces parce que ses réactions sont vraiment amusantes. Il est à noter que LAVI aime à exercer ses talents de coiffeur sur KANDA YÛ. Même si celui-ci n'apprécie guère les tresses. Les modèles se complètent en matière de communication : le modèle KANDA YÛ est plutôt silencieux tandis que le modèle LAVI parle pour deux. Votre LAVI se moquera souvent de l'apparence féminine du modèle KANDA YÛ, ce qui peut faire entrer ce dernier en mode « rage meurtrière ». Heureusement, le modèle LAVI a des années de pratique dans l'art d'éviter Mugen et il s'en sortira toujours sain et sauf (merci de faire attention quand même).

ALLEN WALKER : Ces deux modèles s'entendent comme larrons en foire. Le modèle ALLEN WALKER oblige le modèle LAVI à rester concentré et à ne pas flirter quand la situation l'exige. Il peut même le faire entrer en mode « Joyeux ». En ce qui concerne le combat, ces deux modèles se complètent parfaitement : LAVI privilégie le combat à distance tandis que ALLEN WALKER préfère le combat rapproché. Il nous faut signaler que ces deux modèles ont tendance au slash. Des « fangirls » peuvent vouloir acheter un ALLEN WALKER qui irait avec leur LAVI pour des raisons qui, nous l'avouons, demeurent obscures. Dernier point : le modèle ALLEN WALKER a la capacité rare de récupérer LAVI du mode « Dirk/Bookman » et ainsi le sauver de lui-même.

LENALEE LEE : encore deux modèles qui s'entendent très bien. Vous aurez compris que votre modèle LAVI s'entend avec tout le monde, ou presque. Le modèle LAVI entrera souvent en mode flirt si un modèle LENALEE LEE est à proximité. Vu que le modèle LENALEE LEE est habituellement le seule modèle féminin aux alentours, elle possède un mode « Mignon » quasi-irrésistible. Le modèle LENALEE LEE est capable de tenir votre LAVI en échec dans la plupart de ses tentatives de flirt mais peut aussi l'empêcher d'accéder aux modes « Angst » et « Dirk/Bookman ». Elle pourra empêcher l'apparition du mode « Colère Violente » et paradoxalement, être la cause de la « Colère Violente ». Plus généralement, le modèle LENALEE LEE fait que votre LAVI reste concentré sur son travail.

ARYSTAR KRORY : le LAVI a tendance à rester en mode « Joyeux » ou « farceur » à proximité de ce modèle. Il l'appellera souvent « Kro-chan ». Le modèle ARYSTAR KRORY peut amener au mode « Colère violente » auquel cas ces deux modèles feront un peu de remue-ménage puis tout ce règlera de soit, par l'intermédiaire d'un sceaux de feu. Cet incident ne se produit que lors d'une hasardeuse rencontre avec un ARYSTAR KRORY en mode « Black » (très rare) dans un vieux château au fin fond de la Roumanie. Autant dire rarement.

BOOKMAN : ou « Panda-jiji, Papi, le Vieux » selon le modèle LAVI. En quelque sorte maître et conseiller. Le modèle LAVI a tout appris du modèle BOOKMAN. Le modèle BOOKMAN se sert du modèle LAVI comme punching-ball sous le fallacieux prétexte de le « corriger ». Un des seuls modèle que LAVI écoute même s'il n'en a pas envie.

_Relations avec les modèles de type ORDRE NOIR :_

KOMUI LEE : dans l'ensemble, ces deux modèles s'entendent bien. À noter : le modèle KOMUI LEE entrant souvent et facilement en mode « Sister Complex », il vaut mieux éviter toute interaction entre un LAVI en mode « Flirt » et un modèle LENALEE LEE lorsqu'il est dans le coin (LENALEE LEE est la sœur de KOMUI LEE). Le KOMUI LEE a une forte tendance à la destruction lorsqu'il surprend sa sœur avec autre chose qu'une tasse de café.

JERRY : bonne entente dans l'ensemble, tant que le modèle JERRY assure le ravitaillement. Le modèle LAVI n'est pas aussi tatillon sur la nourriture que le modèle KANDA YÛ.

SECTION SCIENTIFIQUE : souvent en mode « Souriant », le modèle LAVI est ami avec à peu près tous les modèles de cette section. Ce qui est pratique pour mettre son nez dans les dossiers secrets de la Congrégation.

_Relations avec les modèles de type NOAH :_

COMTE MILLENAIRE : le modèle LAVI, comme à peu près tous les autres modèles de la classe ORDRE NOIR, déteste le modèle COMTE MILLENAIRE. Cependant, LAVI ne combattra jamais ce modèle seul parce qu'il fait partie de la catégorie BOOKMAN, et donc « il ne doit pas donner sa vie pour l'ORDRE NOIR » (selon le modèle BOOKMAN).

TYKI MIKK : le modèle LAVI déteste le modèle TYKI MIKK parce qu'il a la fâcheuse tendance à causer nombre de dommages physiques et psychologiques au modèle ALLEN WALKER. Pourtant, quand le modèle TYKI MIKK est en mode « White », il peut très bien s'entendre avec le modèle LAVI. LAVI a de très grandes difficultés à battre le modèle TYKI MIKK.

ROAD CAMELOT : SURTOUT NE PAS LAISSER UN MODELE ROAD CAMELOT APPROCHER DE VOTRE LAVI ! La ROAD CAMELOT peut emprisonner LAVI dans un de ses rêves (extension livrée avec tout modèle ROAD CAMELOT) qui aurait pour conséquence un blocage sérieux en mode « Angst ».

AKUMA : le modèle LAVI détruit les AKUMAs. Sorte de terrain d'entraînement, LAVI teste ses sceaux sur les modèles AKUMAs. Sceau fréquemment utilisé : Feu.

_Entretien :_

_Nettoyage :_

Le modèle LAVI sait se laver tout seul. Il aime aussi les bains/douches communs.

Le modèle LAVI sait se sécher tout seul. Cependant, il peut arriver qu'il vous demande de l'aider s'il est en mode « flirt ». Si vous êtes chaste, partez en courant. Sinon… Ben… Séchez-le.

_Énergie :_

Le LAVI sait cuisiner tout seul. Il ne nécessite pas de nourriture particulière. Faites attention cependant, il peut oublier de manger s'il est en mode « mystérieux » ou s'il est en train d'étudier. Veillez bien à ce qu'il prenne ses trois repas quotidiens.

_F.A.Q :_

Q. : Mon LAVI est en permanence en mode « flirt ». J'ai peur qu'il ne s'approche de ma sœur. Puis-je l'en empêcher ?

R. : Pas vraiment, cela fait partie de sa programmation. Si cela vous embête trop, achetez un modèle spécial ALLEN WALKER (détails plus bas).

Q. : Hum… Je souhaiterais que mon LAVI fasse un peu de yaoi avec [insérer le nom du modèle]. Y'a-t-il possibilité ?

R. : Le modèle LAVI standard est plutôt porté sur la gent féminine. Il a cependant naturellement tendance à aborder le modèle ALLEN WALKER et occasionnellement à faire des remarques grivoises sur le modèle KANDA YÛ. En ce qui concerne le dernier cas, il semblerait que ces remarques n'ont pour but que d'énerver le modèle KANDA YÛ. Nous vous rappelons qu'il existe un catalogue spécial proposant notre gamme de modèles yaoi, yuri, uke/seme…

Q. : Mon LAVI est toujours en mode « Souriant », est-il possible de le rendre « Joyeux » ?

R. : Évidemment ! Il suffit de laisser faire ses farces ou l'amener à une bibliothèque. Tant que vous ne lui imposez pas une discipline, votre LAVI sera heureux.

Q. : Pourquoi mon LAVI ne veut pas faire mes devoirs ?

R. : Vu qu'il est déjà trop fainéant pour faire les siens, imaginez ce qu'il a à faire des vôtres. Quand bien même il aurait envie, il vous aidera mais ne les fera pas à votre place.

Q. : Il m'a organisé un rendez-vous qui a totalement foiré ! Rendez-moi mon argent !

R. : Pas question. Le modèle LAVI est garanti pour vous arranger un coup. C'est le cas. Il n'y peut rien si vous n'êtes pas suffisamment compétent pour assurer par la suite.

Q. : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tatouage sous l'œil de mon LAVI ?

R. : Vous avez lu le manuel ? Votre LAVI est en mode « Dirk/Bookman » : achetez vite un ALLEN WALKER avant qu'il ne casse quelque chose (ou quelqu'un) !

Q. : Est-ce que LAVI peut sortir avec moi ?

R. : Bien sûr, si vous êtes une fille mignonne entre 15 et 40 ans (lire plus haut). Nous rappelons toutefois que le modèle LAVI risque de vous laisser en plan s'il croise une fille encore plus mignonne que vous.

_Dépannage :_

Problème : il est coincé en mode « Dirk/Bookman »

Solution : Eloignez-le de tous les modèles ROAD CAMELOT. Achetez un modèle ALLEN WALKER. Un moment slash et deux-trois insinuations plus tard, la modèle LAVI devrait revenir à la normale. Si le problème persiste, éloignez-le aussi des modèles BOOKMAN et, à l'extrême limite, achetez un modèle LENALEE LEE. Si rien ne fonctionne, renvoyez-le nous (dans une boîte en titane, s'il vous plaît).

Problème : Il a brûlé la maison avec le sceau de feu.

Solution : La prochaine fois qu'il se met en colère, emmenez-le dans une bibliothèque.

Problème : Il est trop souvent en mode Colère Violente.

Solution : Comme déjà dit x fois, achetez un modèle LENALEE LEE ou ALLEN WALKER. Si cela ne fonctionne pas, procurez-vous un modèle KANDA YÛ et réfugiez-vous dans un bunker le temps qu'ils fassent connaissance.

Problème : Il ne veut pas sortir de la chambre/salle de bains/etc…

Solution : Ah. Il a dû perdre son bandana ou son cache-œil. Achetez-en un nouveau et glissez-le sous la porte. Nous rappelons nos promotions sur la collection Printemps/été et informons notre aimable clientèle que jusqu'au -/-/-, pour un bandana acheté, le catalogue yaoi illustré offert !

En suivant ces quelques recommandations, votre modèle LAVI aura à vos côtés une vie heureuse et épanouie ! Il sera heureux d'éliminer pour vous akumas et devoirs d'histoire ! Déconseillé aux prudes, mineurs, antisociaux primaires ou dépourvus du sens de l'humour, le modèle LAVI possède une des plus longues garanties de qualité de la collection ORDRE NOIR. Si par hasard vous étiez déçu par le modèle LAVI, achetez simplement un modèle BOOKMAN qui lui donnera une nouvelle identité et il disparaîtra de votre vie.

Bon de garantie à envoyer à :

SARL DGM

Directeur : Malcolm C. Leverrier

Vatican City

Roma, Italia

* * *

Voilà !

Cette fic est pour une bonne partie la traduction d'une fic de Sesshomarus4never que j'ai trouvée sur internet.


End file.
